forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mhoaran
Tethyr | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = Ruler | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 919 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 974 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Atann | spouses = | siblings = | children = Nearel | familyrefs = | dynasty = Lions' Dynasty | start of reign = 959 DR | end of reign = 974 DR | predecessor = Teremir Bormul (Bormul Dynasty) | successor = Nearel | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} King Mhoaran the Tusk-Bearded of the House of Ithal-Strohm-Bormul was the first king of the Lions' Dynasty of Tethyr. Description Mhoaran was a thick and tall man and a powerful warrior. Personality King Mhoaran was known for his powerful temper, but he was also a shrewd ruler. Relationships Mhoaran was a great-grandson of Queen Sybille the Great and the son of the only brother of Cyriana the Great, Prince Atann.''Lands of Intrigue Book 3: Erlkazar and Folk of Intrigue'' conflicts with Book 1: Tethyr in claiming that Mhoaran was the son of Cyriana's third sister instead of her only brother. On the other hand, Book 1 also claims that Mhoaran was a grandson of Sybille, not a great-grandson. Because of so many assassination attempts on his family, Mhoaran lost three wives and was the father of more than 40 children, as he attempted to produce an heir. History Mhoaran was born in 919 DR, the Year of the Chase. He and his father, Prince Atann, believed him to have a more legitimate claim to the throne, as Atann should have been the male heir of Sybille rather than the line having passed through Queen Cyriana to Queen Teresa the Great as it did. For this reason, Mhoaran built up an army and staged a military coup to take the throne from King Teremir, Teresa's son. When Teremir refused to step down from the throne, Mhoaran's army attacked, and Mhoaran himself slew King Teremir. The year was 959 DR. King Mhoaran's reign was an unstable time, where the nobles of the land sought to assassinate him and his family to restore the Bormul Dynasty. Mhoaran tried to protect his children by hiding them at birth and having them raised in secret. Even so, the first sixteen sons of Mhoaran died before they could reach adulthood. Upon his death, his seventeenth son (and 32 child), Nearel, succeeded him as king in 974 DR. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Males Category:Tethyrians Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Zazesspur Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of House Tethyr Category:Members of the Lions' Dynasty